1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to animated ornaments. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneously imparting movement and providing accompanying sound, such as music, to the moving ornament.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a music box wherein an animated ornament is directly connected to the music producing mechanism so that a corresponding movement is impared to the ornament during playing of the music. Such a device conventionally utilizes a mechanical wind-up type of music box or a music box which is powered by an electrically-driven motor. In either case, an appropriate power transmission mechanism is required to convert the power output from the music box to a corresponding mechanical movement of the ornament.
Known devices of this type are considerably limited in the type and variety of accompanying sound to be associated with the animated ornament. It is generally only possible to provide a single sound source, such as a selected song, for each device. Thus, it is not possible to easily change the accompanying sound source without major alteration to the basic music and mechanical drive mechanism.